Fairows' shorts: A different world
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: After finding a mysterious box, the Fairows will enter a world where Pixie Hollow is, but very different from what they know.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the fifth and final short fanfic of the Fairows, because of the next saga that will be published soon, enjoy._**

* * *

The Fairows were having a meeting at Trenk's house because Gale and Wallace had found a medium dark box with gray borders and red lines on the Never Sea and Trenk were analyzing it, Flyer stared at the box and curiosity took hold of his body.

Trenk: "Uhm ... well, from what I'm looking at, it seems to be a common box, nothing out of our world" –he said.

Wallace: "That's what you say, but we all know that we find it in Neverland, it's magical"

Liz: "Yes, I know, anything could go into an extraordinary adventure" –she said as she raised her arms.

Trenk stared at Liz with bored expression.

Trenk: "Anything could go into an extraordinary adventure" –he said, shaking Liz.

Liz shrugged and Gale stared at the box until he found a diamond-shaped button, something that attracted Fairows' attention.

Liz: "I think that rhombus could give us the idea of what is hidden," she said.

Flyer: "Yes, and I think we know we should ..."

Trenk: "No, no, no, no, **NO!**" –He said while everyone looked at him.

Alan: "What's wrong with you?" –he ask the Tinker sparrow man.

Trenk: "Guys, you don't know the danger we could commit if we press that button. We could bring the apocalypse or free a dark soul being" –he said.

The Fairows stared at the ground after listening to Trenk.

Trenk: "Only an idiot would push the button without thinking"

But suddenly, Trenk noticed that Wallace had put his hand on the button and activated it, causing the Tinker sparrow man to roll his eyes.

Trenk: "For me to speak"

A yellowish flash lit up at Trenk's house and the Fairows along with the box had disappeared from there and led into the unknown.

**Pixie Hollow/Universe of books**

The Fairows landed in a field and the box fell the other way, Flyer grabbed his head and began to see that they were in Pixie Hollow, however, there was something too strange.

Alan: "Ouch, I think I have pain in my head" –he said.

Trenk: "Wallace ... you are an idiot" –he said lying on the grass.

Wallace: "Thank you ..." –he said lying on the floor.

Flyer: "Guys, you must see this" –he said.

The Fairows got up from the ground and began to see that they were in Pixie Hollow, but a very different Pixie Hollow.

Gale: "Wow, Pixie Hollow looks very ... detailed"

Liz: "Yes, it is as if all of us around were painted with bright and dark colors" –she said.

Flyer began to see himself and noticed that his skin was almost pale and his friends also had.

Flyer: "I think we are in a very different Pixie Hollow" –he said.

At that time, the Fairows began to look at 2 fairies that were flying towards where they were, those fairies were about Tinkerbell and Prilla, who had little different aspects to what they knew about them. Prilla noticed their presence and she went immediately.

Prilla (Book): "Hello, nice to meet you guys, my name is Prilla" –she said.

Flyer put on a strange expression after listening to Prilla, he deduced that the way she turned to him and the others, it was as if she had never met them. So Flyer continued on it.

Flyer: "Oh yes. Hello, my name is Flyer and they are my friends Trenk, Liz, Gale, Alan and Wallace"

Fairows: "Hi" –they said.

Tinkerbell (Book): "Uhm, I think it's the first time I've seen you guys"

Liz: "First time? But perhaps we do not exist in this ... "

It was at that moment that Flyer covered Liz's mouth so she stopped talking.

Flyer: "And tell us, why the delay?"

Prilla (Book): "Oh, Tink is looking for a lost thing to be able to fix an artifact she is creating" –she said.

Alan: "If you guys want, we could help you, we are very good at finding things"

Trenk: "And also cause problems, if they wanted to know" –he said.

Tinkerbell (Book): "Uhm ... it's fine" –she said.

The Fairows accompanied Tinkerbell and Prilla to the Never Sea and found the lost thing that the Tinker fairy needed. Throughout the trip, Tinkerbell and Prilla told the Fairows about the events in Pixie Hollow, for example, that all fairies believed that Vidia, who in that world was somewhat greedy and unkind, was accused of stealing the crown of Queen Clarion, which was not the case. Also the time that Tinkerbell created a very beautiful cage for the fearsome Kyto or when Bess began to portray pictures for each fairy.

Flyer: "Wow, that certainly must have been very crazy events" –he said.

Tinkerbell (Book): "Ready, I could find it" –she said.

At that time, the Fairows heard a clucking from the sky and they watched a giant bird flying, however, they noticed that it was not a bird, but of a boy.

Trenk: "A boy flying in Neverland?" –he ask something stunned.

Tinkerbell (Book): "No, it's only Peter Pan" –she said with a less calm expression.

Prilla (Book): Uhm, are you like that because of Wendy or your hammer? –she asked her.

Tinkerbell (Book): "Let's go" –she said.

Flyer: "Peter Pan?"

Alan: "Who will he be?"

Liz: "Will he exist in our world?"

Hence, the fairies were where Pixie Hollow and the Fairows got the surprise that all the fairies they knew were very different, especially Queen Clarion, who wore a pink outfit instead of her golden dress made of dust.

Prilla (Book): "There is Queen Clarion, she really is a great leader" –she said.

Tinkerbell (Book): "Yes, once I heard that she was sent by Mother Dove to give a seed to Bird Sky" –she said.

Alan: "Bird Sky ... I think he exists in our world" –he told Wallace.

Prilla (Book): "Well, we should go" –she said.

Tinkerbell (Book): "Yes, it was a pleasure to see and meet them"

Fairows: "Bye!" –they said.

Tinkerbell and Prilla went the other way while the Fairows went to the place where they landed and took the medium box that was still intact.

Flyer: "Well, that is clear that we do not exist in this world" –he said.

Wallace: "That's because we don't belong to this world"

Liz: "Or the simple fact that we are characters of a fanfic of this"

Trenk: "Let's forget this and go back to our world"

Flyer nodded and touched the button and the yellowish flash began to illuminate and lead them into their world.

**Pixie Hollow/Universe of books, based on movies**

The Fairows returned to their world and were relieved that they could return to their world.

Flyer: "Finally, we returned to our world"

Trenk: "Yes, we'd better get rid of that box and never touch it again"

The Fairows nodded and were about to get rid of the box, but Gale stopped them.

Gale: "Guys, I think we are not in our world"

Wallace: "Like not? Our surroundings are the same as we know… or not? "–He said as he looked around.

The Fairows noticed that they were in their Pixie Hollow, but very colorful and their bodies had black borders.

Trenk: "I can't believe it, and now where are we?"

Flyer: "I think we already know where we are" –he said while pointing at something.

The Fairows looked at the place where Flyer was pointing and they saw themselves, or rather, their counterparts.

Flyer/Flyer (Book): "Oh, come on"

**-End-**

* * *

**_So far it ends, well, if you enter my profile, you will notice that I am already at 99 fans and that means one thing ... No. 100 will be the new saga of the Fairows. I am already working on it, although the institute can prevent me from writing, but I will try to bring the story. Now I will put the references to the Disney Fairies books:_**

**-Vidia and the fairy crown**

**-The Trouble with Tink**

**-A Masterpiece for Bess**

**-Queen Clarion's Secret**

**-Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg**

**_Note: I NEVER read the books, that's because I didn't find a page to read it._**


End file.
